Forever Yours
by TheNeonMoose
Summary: Cas disappeared one night after sharing a passionate night with Dean. Dean is so alone without Cas gone and Sam in hell. (Destiel One-shot) (ends happy)


Dean moved around the dusty motel room like a ghost and plopped himself down in the table and chair with a pen and paper. He couldn't live like this anymore. Tomorrow he was leaving this motel room that Cas disappeared from a year ago. Dean's heart clenched up at the thought of the angel. Tears welled up in the corners of his eyes and he picked up the black pen and brought it down to the paper to start writing.

 _Dear Cas,_

 _It has been a long time since I have last seen you. I still have your trench coat, bud. I can't believe you just left like that. I poured my heart out to you. Cas. My heart may be torn to shreds and I feel like falling apart, but I will continue to wait for you. Please, Cas, come back to me._

 _I finally realized how bad the girls I skipped out the morning after we had sex must of felt to wake up to the person they slept with the night before to just disappear. I never realized how empty the feeling was. I just never thought I would be the one to wake up alone after making love with you._

 _I'm sorry for all the tear stains on this letter, Cas. I didn't mean to make this into a chick-flick moment. I just have nothing more to live for without you. Sammy is in hell and you were all I had left. Yeah. I guess I have nothing left but this trench coat of yours. I can't believe you left it behind. You never would leave this stupid thing for any reason._

 _Cas...I miss your smile the most and the way your eyes sparkle as you laugh. Those damn baby blue eyes send shivers down my spine unlike anything I have ever seen in life. I don't know how you do it. Cas... It's been what, a year? I am beginning to forget that laugh and I can't hold my sanity together for much longer. Please come home to me or I will come home to you._

 _I love you._

 _Forever yours,_

 _Dean_

The last of the tears rolled across Dean's smooth face and dripped down onto the already damp paper. It hit his name and the ink dyed the salty pool of liquid at the end of the 'n'. Dean ran his flannel shirt sleeve across his face to rub the tears away. He grabbed the letter and laid it on the pillow on the left side of the bed and then sat himself next to it. He pulled his hand gun from his duffel bag and dumped all the bullets out of it onto the dirty carpet. He held his gun as if he was fixing to shoot and slowly brought it up to his head. He felt the cool metal of the barrel against his temple and his finger tightened around the trigger and he pressed in harder until he heard the satisfying click.

He couldn't do it for real yet. He was going to wait. He dropped the the gun onto the carpet in the mess of bullets and bent over and burrowed his face into his hands. Tears poured hot from his eyes and drops fell down onto his pants. Dean rolled over the bed to the right side and pulled the trench coat he kept beside the bed off the floor and buried his face into the coat trying to get the scent of Cas. But the scent was long gone. The last time the trench coat smelled like Cas was a month after he left. Dean had took the scent from the jacket from sleeping with it every night. He sobbed into the tan fabric. It was a good hour beside Dean cried himself to sleep. He soundlessly slept as he clutched the coat for dear life.

SPN_SPN_SPN SPN_SPN_SPN

There was nothing but darkness swallowing everything within the motel room at midnight. There was a thunderous flap of wings that Dean hadn't heard in awhile, well that Dean isn't hearing because he didn't wake up to the loud sound. There was a light shuffle around the motel fumbling for a lamp. Finally they found one and clicked it on.

In the room stood no other than Sam Winchester and Cas. Castiel looked so ragged that he could just fall over from a single tap. His giant black wings were rustled everywhere, some burnt away to nothing but a poking quill. Cas swayed and sat down on the bed next to the sleeping hunter. He saw a piece of paper laying on the pillow. He quickly read it's contents. He dropped it to the floor where he saw it landed next to a gun and a pile of bullets. 'No..' Cas thought, 'He wouldn't..'

He looked over at the hunter behind him. Dean was clutching his coat in a death grip and he heard a shuffling of bare feet across carpet. He looked up and saw Sam make his way to the other bed and flop down for a well needed rest. Hell, he was in hell for a year. He deserved some sleep. He would check on the other two in the morning. He smirked at the thought of what Dean's face would be.

Cas looked back at Dean and quickly kicked his shoes off and flicked the light off. He maneuvered his wings around until the were wrapped around his hunter in a warm embrace. Cas leaned forward a little bit and kissed the back of Dean's neck and whispered to him, "I am back, love."

Dean shifted around to where he was now facing Cas in deep sleep and all of the sudden Dean buried his face deep within Cas' chest and a small smile turned the corners of his mouth up. Dean knew. Dean knew that his angel came back to him. But what he didn't know what the angel was going to surprise him with when he wakes up. Cas smirked and closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around his sleeping hunter and breathed in the leather smell he missed so much while he was in hell pulling Sam out. He was never leaving again.


End file.
